<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by euphoricem20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977338">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricem20/pseuds/euphoricem20'>euphoricem20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricem20/pseuds/euphoricem20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theseus gets himself into a pickle with his duty partner, and only talking can get him out of it. <br/>What would he do without his sister-in-law?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein &amp; Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own characters or anything. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theseus Scamander really didn’t know how he ended up in these situations. </p><p>As the head of the Auror Department, he supposed dangerous missions and risky procedures came with the territory, but this was just ridiculous. When approached by the Minister to embark on the top secret and highly skilled mission, he had immediately agreed. He was told that Grindelwald’s followers had set up a base in the midst of the Austrian Alps, and he was going to scope it out. Because he had the most experience on the team, he was the perfect person for the job. The Minister had informed him that he was being partnered with someone who had fought Grindelwald before, and that the success of the mission was imperative in the crusade against the powerful wizard. Theseus had agreed right away, and walked back to his office to prepare. He would be leaving via portkey within the hour, so he needed to prepare himself quickly. </p><p>Theseus would admit he was nervous to carry out this mission. Even though it was only surveillance, there was so much that could go wrong, and if Grindelwald was among the people at the base, he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop himself from attacking him. He looked to the framed photo at the right corner of his desk and slowly picked it up. ‘Oh, Leta,’ he thought. ‘He will be stopped. You will not have died in vain.’ He placed the photo back on his desk and looked up as someone rapped on his door. “Come in,” said Theseus, composing himself.</p><p>A tall woman in a black leather peacoat appeared in front of his office door, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Theseus was taken aback at the sight of his partner for the mission, but slowly, a smile grew on his face. There was no better person to have his back on this dangerous mission than his sister-in-law. Porpentina Scamander was the best auror in the department. After transferring to the Ministry from MACUSA two years ago, Tina had spurred change, bringing newer American ideals to the old-fashioned British system. Cases were being solved more efficiently, and aurors were working together better. She rose through the ranks to become Deputy Head Auror and brought new life to his department. He was grateful for her leadership and hard work, especially because Grindlewald’s influence was on the rise. </p><p>Not only did she help his department, Tina also helped him outside of work. Tina had been a great help to him in the weeks following the Parisian showdown, supporting him as he dealt with the loss of his fiancee, and he had relied on her as an outlet for when the pain became unbearable. Many a night was spent sitting at her kitchen table, nursing glasses of firewhiskey and talking about their losses. The loss of her sister hit Tina hard, and as a fellow older sibling, he could understand just how devastated she was. As time passed, Theseus and Tina became more comfortable around each other, and often teased each other like brother and sister.</p><p>It only took a little while longer before he was best man at the wedding, standing proudly next to Newt as Tina became his sister properly. Newt and Tina truly brought out the best in each other, and Theseus was so happy that his little brother found someone that he could be completely happy and himself with. The Scamander brothers had had a strained relationship since Newt graduated from Hogwarts, but after the events in Paris, Newt had tried hard to open up to his brother and fix their mangled bond. Theseus had stayed with Newt for six months after Leta’s death, and the brothers had slowly but surely worked to repair their relationship. He had seen firsthand how Newt and Tina complemented each other, and how their awkward, fumbling friendship soon turned into something more. Theseus was elated that his little brother had found his person, and was excited to welcome Tina into the family. </p><p>And there she stood, eyebrow raised, as if waiting for an answer. </p><p>“Well, Mr. Scamander? Are you ready to go kick some ass?” Tina quipped.</p><p>“Definitely ready” said Theseus, and he walked over to meet her before they set off down the hallway to the portkey office. “And how many times do I have to tell you Tina, it’s Theseus.” He ruffled her hair as she rolled her eyes and mumbled something about annoying older brothers-in-law under her breath. “It’ll be Theseus at home, Mr. Scamander at work. Have you no sense of propriety? The other aurors will claim favoritism.” she answered back, unsuccessfully hiding the smirk in her voice. </p><p>“So let them. They’re right, you are my favorite. You’re family. I think you know that Scamanders are anything but rule followers. We thrive on being the exact opposite. That’s how you met my brother, isn’t it? When he broke the rules?” Theseus countered, his brow raised as if to challenge her to deny it. “Just call me Theseus, Teen. It’s not the worst thing you could do at work.” </p><p>She gave a big huff. “I suppose, Theseus.”</p><p>“There now, was that so hard?” he smirked. </p><p>“No, I suppose not. Come on, we have a portkey to catch.”</p><p>The two grabbed the flower pot designated as their portkey and the Ministry of Magic swirled away in an instant. </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>They landed, quite literally, in the middle of a battlefield. Tina and Theseus landed, whipped out their wands and cast spell after spell at their assailants. It seemed that they had been given false information and had fallen straight into a trap. Though they fought valiantly, they were greatly outnumbered, and eventually lost the fight. Quite luckily, Tina was able to send a patronus back to the ministry to call for backup before their wands were taken, but until it could get there, the two Scamanders were quite stuck. </p><p>After they had been tied up facing each other across a small dark room, divested of their wands and left alone for 15 minutes, Tina gave a sigh so great her breath blew her bangs off her forehead. </p><p>She broke the silence with a biting sarcasm. “Well this is wonderful.” </p><p>“No kidding,” replied the elder Scamander. “Not exactly how I pictured this mission going. At least now we have a rather cozy place to wait for backup.”</p><p>“And a wonderful opportunity to talk about why we haven’t seen you for dinner in a month and a half.” His sister-in-law was not one to mince words. </p><p>Theseus winced. “Tina…”</p><p>“No, Theseus. We’re discussing this. Newt’s been worried sick, and so have I. You’ve been spacy at work, missing meeting deadlines and you’ve got bags under your eyes large enough to hold all the reports you have yet to read. You never come to the house anymore, even though we have family dinner every Saturday. And I know you’ve not been sleeping or eating properly Thes, and it’s going to catch up with you.” Tina’s eyes softened and she took a deep breath. “We love you, Theseus. Newt and I want to make sure you’re alright and taking care of yourself.”</p><p>Theseus knew he’d been caught. Tina wasn’t going to let this go, and they weren’t going to be bothered by the dimwitted minions that had imprisoned them, so he might as well give an inch. He took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and opened his heart. </p><p>“It’s guilt, Tina. I can barely stomach the guilt of letting Leta die. I know it was two years ago now, but she’s everywhere I turn. I haven’t dealt with the most painful parts of it yet because it’s a colossal burden, and I don’t even know where to begin. I’ve been distancing myself from Newt because I don’t want him to worry about this, or about me. He’s had a hard enough time dealing with Leta’s death, and I don’t need to add to his pain. I know we spent a lot of time talking about Paris in the aftermath, but there's so much more we didn't delve into, and I can't bring myself to even entertain the thought. Considering you’re my right hand man, I couldn’t exactly hide the renewed pain from you, but the less time I spent with you, the smaller the chance you’d notice and ask me about it. Clearly that didn’t work. I’m so sorry for worrying you and Newton.”</p><p>Tina’s heart broke for her brother-in-law. They had become very close over the many hours they spent picking each other’s brains, and she cursed herself for not addressing this with him sooner. </p><p>“Theseus Scamander, if I had a free hand, I’d smack you upside the head for thinking that you have to bear this alone.” Tina’s eyes were fiery and bright with unshed tears. “Newt and I know how much Leta meant to you, and how much you loved her. We want to help you process your grief in a healthy way, so that you aren’t wasting away in your office or in your apartment. Leta loved you, and from the way that Newt recalls their days at Hogwarts, I can gather that she was extremely loyal and family-oriented. She wouldn’t have shut out those closest to her in times of trouble. She would have relied on you and Newt. Let us help you so that you can remember all the wonderful things about her life and her personality without sadness. Newt would love to swap stories with you about his adventures with Leta, and he’s a great listener. I know that my sister disappearing is a different kind of loss, but I’m always here if you need to cry about the most difficult and gut-wrenching parts of loss. I don’t know your exact pain, but I’m well acquainted with its cousin. You don’t have to do this alone, Thes. We will be here every step of the well.”</p><p>Theseus felt a tear fall down his cheek and hit his shoe. “Thanks Tina. I’m sorry I made you worry. I know it’s been affecting my work and my relationship with you and my brother. If you don’t have other plans and provided we get out of here in one piece, would you mind if I stopped over for dinner tonight? The grief is becoming a bit too much to bear.”</p><p>“Of course you can. You’re welcome anytime.” Tina gave him a watery smile. Before he could reply, the cell door burst open and Abbot and O’Malley burst in clutching the Scamanders’ wands and brandishing their own against any more attackers. They cut down Tina and Theseus and apparated with them to the safe alley near the Ministry without further trouble. After thanking their rescuers on the walk back to the Auror offices, Tina and Theseus sat down across from each other in Tina’s office to write out the report of the failed mission. “You know, with the urgency that the MInister called me to this mission, you’d think there was more to discover on this mission. It was literally just a short recon.” Theseus remarked from around the parchment he was hunched over. </p><p>“I know, but I think this is just the Minister attempting to look like he’s useful so MACUSA and the other ministries won’t give him as hard of a time. Picquery in particular hasn’t been fond of how he’s been handling the Grindelwald crisis. She thinks he’s highly incompitant when it comes to this, since he always pretends that everything is fine and dandy, and other countries blow this way out of proportion.” Tina said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this was just a shirt stunt so he had content for the next international conference.” Theseus snorted and nodded his head in agreement. “That’s definitely his style.”</p><p>They had no sooner finished their report and sent it off to the Minister’s office with Tina’s owl when a knock sounded at the door. Tina smiled, knowing it could only be one person. “Come in, Newt!” </p><p>The flop of red curls peaked its way around the door. “Are you ready to head home, love? Oh, Theseus! Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? It’s only leftovers, I’m afraid, but it’ll be a warm meal.” </p><p>“Of course Newton, that would be wonderful. It’s been a while since we all ate as a family, and I’d like the chance to catch up very much. I know I’ve been rather distant lately.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Theseus. You’re welcome over anytime. We love having you.” Newt gave him a smile and held his arm out to Tina, who took it and deposited a kiss on his cheek. “Shall we head home then?”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus knew he had a long road of grieving and learning ahead of him, but he knew with his brother and sister-in-law by his side, he would be able to make it through. He knew it was time to honor Leta’s life instead of replaying her death over and over in his mind. He needed to fix his relationships with his family, his emotions and himself, and there was no two better people on earth to help him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>